jimmy_broadbentfandomcom-20200214-history
Minty
Minty is the name Jimmy gives to his trucks in his Euro Truck Simulator 2 streams. The name was given due to the mint-green body color chosen by Jimmy. The original Minty The first Minty was a Renault Premium, introduced in Euro Truck Simulator 2 Done Fast and retired in Euro Truck Simulator 2 - Taking Minty Home. This profile was retired due to Jimmy messing with the cheat engine, resulting in a 4 billion pound debt. Minty II The second Minty was an Iveco Stralis Hi-Way, introduced in Euro Truck Simulator 2 - Valentines With Minty and Chat. In contrast to the previous Mintys, this was a 6x4 truck. With this truck, Wunkus McDunkus managed the incredible achievement of losing two million euros in five hours of stream. Its paint was somewhat in a bluish hue, in comparison to the greenish hues of previous Mintys. Minty Ill "The Horny One" The third Minty is a Scania R730 V8, that appeared in Euro Truck Simulator 2 - Safely Delivering Cargo Without Incident and in the Minty Christmas Special, where it was driven by Verónica. Like its predecessor, it's a 6x4 truck. Its main feature is the humongous amount of horns in its front and even in the side mirrors. Still driven by Wunkus McDunkus, who uses its horns to cause deafness wherever he drives. Minty Mark lV The first Minty in American Truck Simulator, appearing in American Truck Simulator - Minty Brings Chaos To America. After having a class-action lawsuit filed against KILLMEAAAAAAAAAAAA and Wunkus McDunkus for the loss of hearing for the entirety of the British Isles, Wunkus has fled the country to the United States for work. Wunkus was unable to receive a work visa after word got to the US of the incident. McDunkus had to enter the US with the alias of Jingle Broadbells to deliver cargo in the signature Mint Green Peterbilt. Broadbells is currently delivering cargo in suspiciously good conditions to pay for the damages he caused while in Europe. Other appearances A Minty Volvo Iron Knight appeared in Forza Horizon 4. Jimmy confirmed its canonity on a live stream, saying it was a Minty from a parallel universe. Other Mintys Legends speak of another Minty. No one knows for sure what it is, but reports have said it resembles a Kenworth T680, with flame graphics on the nose, and has lots of lights on it. Eyewitnesses have told that it is benign, and it unlikely to suddenly veer drunkenly into oncoming traffic. Receivers on the west coast have reported receiving cargo and trailers that is undamaged. Trivia A Volvo VNL appeared in the thumbnail of Minty Brings Chaos To America, but was never used during the stream. Minty has received multiple death threats from the producers of Rush Hour 3. There's an actual town in Poland called Minty. It's possible that all Minties are born in that town, so that would explain their penchant for erratic driving while listening to hardbass. Category:Vehicles Category:Euro Truck Simulator 2 Category:Superior Machines